Running In The Rain
by ShesJustAPerson
Summary: George is trying to get back to his shop and hurry an get to the burrow for a family dinner. On his way to the store he winds up running into something that happens to be very pretty, and a curtain professors' daughter at that! GeorgeWeasleyXoc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah, just something I wrote in school.

Disclaimer: I dont own ANYTHING!...tho I do own Jessica! .

* * *

I was running later, damn was I running late. Mom was going to kill me! I was running through Diagon Ally, the rain pelting my face. I wasnt really watching where I was going, my feet leading me back to the shop. All of a sudden I hit someone, a girl judging by the gasp, and we both went down. I happen to fall on top. 

"Oh geez, im so sorry! I wasnt watching where I was going, um are you alright?" I asked pushing mysel;f up alittle. she was very pretty looking, her hood has fallin off and her short red hair was now getting wet. She was fairly pale, but it was nice and made her blue eyes brighter. I notice she said something unfortantly I missed it.

"Im sorry waht did you say?"

" I said Im fine, except im having trouble breathing." I looked at her in alarm.

"what, geez you need to go to Mongo's, here Ill take you..."

"You know," she interupted." By getting off of me that might solve the proble," She smiled at me. I mentaly kicked myself, she was having trouble breathing because I was on top of her.

"Oh sorry." I quickly got up and reached down for her to help her up. She staired at my ahnd for a second before grabbing it. I hualed her up.

"I'm so sorry for running into you... I'm Geroge Weasley by the way, I work at Weasleys Wizarding Weezes." Not sure why I told her where I worked, just seemed approprite. She laughed and pushed her, now wet, hair out of her face. God her laugh was musical..

"I'm fine so its alright, and the fact you appologied makes it better. I'm Jessica Snape, unemployed in the magickal world, but in the muggle world im a reporter for the London Times." I staired at her.

"Um I'm sorry did you just say..Snape?" She laughed.

"Yes, Proffesor Snape is my father...thats not a problem is it?" She asked.

"uh No! No problem, Just wasnt aware that he had a daughter, specialy a beautiful one." The last part slipped out but she smiled a red tint on her pale face.

"Yes, wekk, i'm living proof that he has a child. Alot of people just assume he has no kids." I laughed. "Hey you want to go for a butterbeer or something?" She asked. I just realized that I was now late as hell for dinner at the burrow.

"Shit! no." She looked taken back." I mean yes, I would love too but I'm late for dinner with my family, moms going to kill me, um rain check?" Relief shone on her face before she laughed.

"Yeah Sure, I'll hold you to that, specialy seeing as I know where you work now."

"And I you miss." I said with a smile." Now unfortantly I have to run...bye.

"bye." I staired at ther for a extra second before running once more, just more careful. I took a chance and glanced over my shoulder to see her twirling, a smile on her face. Glad to know I made her day beter , she sure made mine. And To think it was all thnaks to me running late and a little rain.

* * *

A/N: You Like? You Hate? Send meh a Review and let me know ok!? Thanks! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BAM! I wrote a second chapter, and I really hope you like this one because I wrote like 4 diffrent drafts and didnt like ANY of them, and then this idea came into my head and I winded up liking it. but hopefuly you like otherwise...story is going to be going back to a once shot then XD...**

**so, on to the chappie .****

* * *

**

**George's P.O.V.**

**"Ron we're lost, can we please stop somewhere and call Hermione?" George said with a sigh.**

**"We're not lost, her house is somewhere around here."**

**"Thats what you said three blocks ago."**

**"It's not my fault her fire place isnt hooked up to the floo network." Ron said ears turning red. 'No.' George thought putting his hands behind his head. 'It's your fault that you got the points wrong.'**

**"Lets atleast stop and ask someone for directions, do you remeber what street she lives on?**

**"Er,no." Ron turned more red.**

**"Of course you dont." George sighed."Lets stop here and ask this lady if we can use her phone."**

**"Mmkay." We walked up to this lady with long red hair that was gleaming as she was hunched over gardning, her back towards them.**

**"Excuse us, But can we use your phone, we're a bit lost."she stood up fast, her hair whipping around, and staired at me surprised. Freakly I was surprised too, never did I think I would see her here of all places. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I live here, wow this is...wow."**

**"Yeah it is wow." I said laughing, she blushed.**

**"You two know each other? George how do you know a muggle?"**

**"Shes the girl I ran into the other day, one of the reasons I was so late."**

**"Oh."**

**"Ya'll needed a phone right?" she pulled off her gloves and pulled her hair back over her shoulder. " Fallow me." We walked behind her taking in everything. There seemed to be flowers and plants everywhere, I also notice a strawberry and watermelon garden growing offto one side seperated from the rest. We walked through the door and stright into the kitchen.**

**"Phones right there." She nodded to the far wall where a lime green phone was conected to the wall. Ron went over and began to dial Hermiones number.**

**"Want a drink, I have some bottles of Cream Soda." She stood with the fridge open waiting for a answer.**

**"Sure, never had it before."**

**"They you will love it! Its smooth and very sweet and just the best soda ever, like heaven!" she handed me a bottle, poping the top off before grabbing one herself. I took a sip and she was right, it went down smoothly and it was sweet, and I loved it, it just might be better then butter beer...might.**

**"So I honestly never would of thought to meet you in my neighbor hood of all places." **

**"Yeah surprised me too, I didnt think you to be a garden type of person." She jumped up and sat on the counter, looking down, hair pulling around her like a curtain.**

**"Yes well, my dad was a big garden person, grew mostly things he needed for potions. He got me addicted to it. The first thing I ever grew was tulips." I walked towards her and stopped once I was right infront of her. she looked up at me as small smile on her face, I couldnt help but push the right side of her hair back behind her ear making me notice that her ears were pirced 4 times.**

**"So, When do I get my rain check anyways Mr. Weasley?"**

**"Hmm, soon. Its a surprise." She let out a sigh and slumped forward.**

**"Man, fine okay but soon better mean soon minster or your going to have a very mad rampaging Snape on your hands mister!" I laughed.**

**"I guess I best not madden you Miss. Snape, so soon will be soon."**

**"Hey I got the right coordinations, but I dont think the ministry would like us apperating in a muggle home."**

**"If I was a muggle I would be appera-whating? but seeing as Im a witch im pretty sure the mistery wouldnt give a hoot if you apperated from here." Ron turned red and I laughed. **

**"Oh, I'm Ron by the way, Georges younger brother."**

**"Jessica Snape."**

**"Snape...?"**

**"I'll explain later, I'll see you around Jess."**

**"Later George, bye Ron." We apperated away, Ron paler then normal and me planning a rain check.

* * *

A/N: Yay or Ney?? **

**It all depends how many of you people like it and want more, then I'll write another otherwise im putting it back to a one-shot (If that happends I'll put a chapter up saying so) or something (idea just popped up in my head XD). If im going to continue this, its going to take some times for me to write chapers up because none of this is plan and its just what ever my hand writes XD...**

**ok so hope you like I have to get back to school now XD (updating from my Journalism computer ...so far I have yet to get cought! XD lol)**

**Moony'sWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long for a update. I have good reasons though, so dont hurt me. Its summer, and I simply forgot all about it. I lost the origanal chapter 3 so I had to start from scratch, this one is deffently the better of the two anyways. Parents finding out that I failed my Spanish Exam and not getting the credit for the class, which lead to a grounding. The Harry Potter book coming out and me spending 9 hours reading it. Those are my excuses, if you dont like them you can kill me; though that would mean no more chapters! so you might not want to do that, lol. Anyways I got a new beta -- Second Daughter of Eve-- She's wonderful and did a wicked good job. Anyways onto the story.

* * *

CHATPER 3 --RUNNING IN THE RAIN...  
Jess P.O.V.

"Jess...Jess...JESS!" I woke up with a start and for a moment forgot where I was.  
"Jess?" I looked over to see Dan looking at me, concerned that I wasn't all there in the head yet.  
"What time is it?" He looked at me oddly before glancing down at his watch.  
"11:46, why?" I looked at him wide-eyed  
"Crap!" I scrabbled around my desk looking for my research, and just my luck, I couldn't find it.  
"I turned in you Sketch-Book, All research accounted for, including your article." I let out a huge sigh of relief, collapsing into my chair. I owed Dan. "Honestly, falling asleep while your suppose to be doing your job, what kind of journalist are you?"  
"A damn good one." I mumbled making Dan throw his head back with a laugh.  
" I didn't fall asleep; I was just resting my eyes for a sec or two." He raised an eyebrow at me before throwing at envelope at me. I looked at him  
confused.  
"Some red head dropped it off." I looked at him surprised before looking down at the envelope. "Its not going to open its self you know." I sent him  
an annoyed look before opening it only to drop it as it started to fold its self into something else. Magic, can't let it happen here in front of Dan.  
"Uh, be right back." I grabbed the envelope and hurried to the ladies bathroom. Checking to make sure none of the stalls were in use before dropping it and watching it form into a person, a certain red head person.  
"Hey Jess, I really hoped you opened this somewhere where no muggles will see it and if so tell who ever from The Ministry of Magic that its George Weasleys fault." I chuckled." Anyway I would like to know if you would like to have that rain check today. It is supposed to be real nice, no rain what so ever. So I guess that would make it a check, back to the point.  
What do you say; want to have lunch with this extremely handsome red head joke shop owner? I will pick you up at 12, till then, tata." I laughed. Wait...Dan said it was 11:45 when I asked, which was a couple of minutes ago. I had only a couple of minutes to get ready. I picked up the letter and shredded it, tossed it into the garbage, check the mirror to make sure I had no wrinkles on my skirt and jacket, and ran my fingers  
through my hair real fast. Eh, would have to do. I quickly walked back over to my desk and straighten it some.  
"Going somewhere?" Dan asked typing away on his computer, not even a glance at me.  
"Uh yeah, going to lunch with a friend."  
"The red head?"  
"Yep."  
"Have fun."  
"Will do. I can't wait to read your new article; I'll bring you something back  
if I can."  
"Mhmm." This was his answer for everything, sometimes annoying...well to his girlfriend at least. I glanced up and saw my lunch date. My smile grew and I waved him over. He nodded to the person he was talking to and made his way over to me.  
"He is cute." I jumped and looked to see Jen peering over from her desk. "Are you two going out for lunch?" I felt my face heat up. "I'll take that as a yes, well I hope you too have fun, he's a keeper!" I laughed.  
"Hey! What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, are you ready?" I asked grabbing my wallet.  
"Yes let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office. Before I knew it we were walking around downtown London.  
"George, do you have any idea where you're going?"  
"Yeah, no I'm just walking hoping that you'll pull me to the place to get something to eat." I laughed and did just that, I pulled him into this small  
diner and into a booth. "Hmm, nice place, very cozy." I smiled at him and opened the menu scanning it. I glanced up to see George staring at me with a smile.  
"Yes?"  
"Just watching you. Did you know that you bite your lip when you're thinking?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's true it was something like this" He crossed his eyes, puffed his cheeks out and bit his top lip. I hit him in the head with the menu. A date with George Weasley, oh man, what was I thinking?

This should be very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Disappointed? Let me know, send me a review. Also I would like to point out that I messed up in chapter 2 when I put it as George's Point of View. It was really more of a 3rd person's point of view. Sorry for the confusion. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey! yes I got a new chapter out, sorry it took so long, this little thing called writers block over took my brain for awhile. But yes, a new chapter. More Jessrz and Georgerz action.

chapter 4 --Still Jess P.o.v.

* * *

"Oh my god he didn't!" I laughed looking at him in disbelief.  
"He did, kept throwing up slugs. Everyone would of probably laughed if the situation wasn't so serious." George said chuckling as he sipped his drink.  
"Man I wish I went to school with your guys."  
"It would of been awesome if you went to school with us, though I'm not sure people would like the fact a Slytherin would be hanging out with Gryffindor." I looked at him questionably.  
"Slytherin? What makes you think I would be in Slytherin?"  
"Well most people go into the same house as their parents. I just assumed.."  
"I'm nothing like my father." I snapped.We fell into a uncomfortable silence, I stared at my plate. I could feel George staring at me but I didn't dare look up at him.  
"Sorry."  
"No its alright, I've heard it before. What most people don't know is that I'm more like my mom. She was a Gryffindor." I raised my eyes and laughed at his shocked expression.  
"Whoa, wait...Snape married a Gryffindor? Impossible."  
"You would think so, but apparently it is possible, seeing as I'm here."  
"Wow...I have to tell Fred!" He said leaning back in his seat. There was a crash as George fell over. I laughed. As he came up, he glared at me. I tried to cover my mouth to stop the snort that was going to come out but I wasn't fast enough. "Did you...just snort?" I shook my head. 

"Yes you did."  
"No your hearing things."  
"No, I am not 'hearing things'."  
"Yes you are."  
"Am not."  
"Are too.'  
"But it was cute, how could I be hearing things." I laughed more,feeling the blush spread over my face.  
"Ok, so maybe I did snort, but it was little and hard to keep in!" I said in defense.  
"Sure." He took some cash out from his pocket.  
"No its alright, I'll pay for it" I said picking up my wallet only to have it snatched away from me. I looked up at George.  
"I'm not letting you pay, when your on a date with me the girl doesn't pay." I slumped back in my seat with a defeated sigh. _Did he just say date?_  
"Ok, but I pay next time. I don't care what you say." I sat back  
up with a confident look. "I'm not like other girls, I pay or I feel like I'm using the person I'm dating to get a free meal." He smiled and payed the waitress, leaving a 4 dollar tip on the table. He got up, grabbing his jacket. He turned back towards me and offered me a hand up. He slid his arm around my waist, much to my surprise, and lead me out of the dinner and back towards my work.  
"You know, I don't think I've had this much fun on a date in a long time." I smiled and glanced at him. He definitely was handsome, his eyes were the most remarkable shade of dark blue that I'd ever seen. His red hair was what attracted my attention the most, what could I say, I love a man who has red hair. It was my fetish. "So I guess I'll see you around?" he asked stopping, I looked around to see that we were just outside the newspaper building. I nodded.  
"I'd like that." and, before my confidence faded away, I kissed him on the mouth and walked away as calm and collected as I could. I almost made it into the building with out embarrassing my self, unfortunately I just had to trip over my own feet. I glanced behind me to see George standing there laughing.

Lovely.

* * *

**A/N: **So? I would love to know what you guys think, so please review and I will love you for ever. 


End file.
